Remembrance
by blazerules34
Summary: After The House of Hades, as the Argo II sails to Greece, Percy reflects on the time he spent down in Tartarus with Annabeth, how it has changed both of them, and remembers how much has changed. One-shot. Before The Blood of Olympus, Percabeth. I strongly advise you don't read unless you've read The House of Hades.


**Blazerules34: hey guys, how are you? So, this is a one-shot taking place after The House of Hades (oh that book. Don't get me started.), sailing to Greece. I just…needed to express myself somehow because of The House of Hades, and what better way is there than writing? This is kind of a read-at-your-own-risk thing, and I **_**strongly**_** advise you not to read this if you haven't read The House of Hades, because then the whole book will be ruined for you. Your choice.**

**Please enjoy, and tell me what you think in the comments! Also, tell me what you think about The House of Hades. Thanks!**

Another sleepless night, gazing out the window of his room on the ship Argo II. How could he sleep, after all he had been through?

But there was another reason he wasn't asleep; that reason slept next to him, breathing deeply in and out, her blond curly hair covering part of her face. In a loving gesture, he tucked it behind her ear, smiling as he gazed down at Annabeth's sleeping face.

They're both so lucky. Who else would have survived such horrors?

_Nico did,_ whispered a small voice at the back of his head. Percy couldn't imagine how bad it would have been if he was alone. As Reyna said, he probably wouldn't have gotten out without Annabeth, and vice versa. They needed each other. So how did Nico do it, all by himself?

Percy had a sneaking suspicion that this question would never be answered. He didn't know how he could even _ask_ Nico that? Like, _oh hey man, it was really difficult to survive in Tartarus with Annabeth, how did you do it?_ Percy got the feeling that wouldn't really go over well with the son of Hades.

Tartarus. Percy mulled over the name in his head, watching as a white cloud covered the moon, dimming the precious light. Despite the heat of the Pit, despite the lighting, Percy had come back to the safe_r_ human world with a rather embarrassing secret: he was afraid of the dark.

He remembered meeting Nyx, and how she had talked about Chaos, and the horrendous sight of her demonic children. The gods he met…were they even called gods? They were the Before. Before the gods, before the Titans and all of them. Beings of immense power, of darkness, chaos, pure evil.

How had Percy and Annabeth tricked Nyx? She was one of the eldest beings; Night has been around forever. It was almost a little _too_ easy.

Then there was the big question. How had they gotten away from Tartarus, the Pit itself? Percy shuddered, thinking of the small manifestation of power he had observed from Tartarus. He knew the god of the pit was much stronger than anything he had _ever_ destroyed. Thank the gods for Bob, and for the one and only friendly giant.

Sacrificed for the gods they hated. Percy looked out of the port hole as the moon was suddenly uncovered; showing off the beautiful sky covered in white dots. Percy savored the sight, until it, too, was ruined for him.

He and Annabeth had held up the sky once, a long time ago. When Kronos was the only problem, and Luke's betrayal hurt too much. When Nico di Angelo had first been discovered. His sister, Bianca, as well. But Bianca and Zoe Nightshade died, perhaps in vain, perhaps not. How much different would the world be if Kronos had won? Would the giants have come anyway?

It was a question, Percy decided, that he would not pursue. A Titan he has a possibility of beating; he's done it before. A giant? A bit more of a risk, but it hadn't been horrible, fighting Polybotes' and smashing him with a Tantalus' statue.

Percy glanced back down at Annabeth since the sky held no more comfort for him. She is the only thing at this point that has kept him going. He remembered how heart wrenching it had been when she had been kidnapped, and he couldn't stop himself from running his fingers through her beautiful hair.

Once, they had both had a streak of gray in their hair; a reminder of the pain they had endured, but pain they had endured together. He almost missed the streak of gray. It connected them in just one other way.

Briefly, Percy remembered falling into Tartarus. Three little words, whispered so quietly into his ear as the wind tore them from Annabeth's mouth. "I love you," she had whispered, but he hadn't responded. He almost thought his mind had been playing tricks on him, but now he knows better.

Because the feeling is mutual. He has probably loved her since the Labyrinth, when she kissed him inside Mt. St. Helens, and ran for it. She thought he had died, when in truth, he spent time recovering with Calypso.

Calypso. Percy knows the look on Leo's face well enough, and he knows what it implies. Somehow Leo fell to Calypso's island home…how had he been treated? The same way Percy had? Percy hoped so, in a way. If Leo felt the pain he did, maybe they could relate over it?

That's a big no-no. Percy might not have been the brightest patch of seaweed in the ocean, but he knew enough to never, _ever_ discuss liking the same girl with another guy when you have a perfectly good girlfriend that you _love_.

Again, Percy doubted it would ever come up in a discussion anyway.

Percy closes his eyes, shifting so he is lying back down beside Annabeth, keeping his arms locked around her waist. He had been awake when she had knocked quietly on his door. She came in, her eyes red, and held her arms out for a hug, almost exactly the she had the day before their quest to the Labyrinth.

Suddenly, he is struck with another thought. Hasn't the Labyrinth been reopened, possibly more dangerous than ever before? He mused over the possibilities that it entitled.

Annabeth stirred in his arms, turning over so she was facing him, still asleep. Her lips were parted slightly, and Percy leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling away so he wouldn't wake her up. She sighed, as if slightly aware of what was going on, before sinking back into a deep sleep Percy knew she couldn't have achieved if he wasn't there with her.

Despite all of the danger they had been in, Percy reflected, there was nothing he would change. Even with all of the twists and turns, he was exactly where he needed to be. On the Argo II, about to kick some giant butt, holding the girl he loves in his arms as he, too, drifts off to sleep.

"I love you, too," he whispers as unconsciousness overtakes him. His fear of the dark doesn't stop him from having the best sleep he's had, safe with Annabeth.

**Blazerules34: Done. What did you think? Please let me know in the comments and tell me what you think of The House of Hades.**


End file.
